letters in red
by heynowbaby
Summary: he didn't know how dead he was until she brought him back to life.


_ok so I decided to start a story, and yes this is a Multichapter. It's really dark though like, lots of blood, abuse, gangs, and of course you guys get __**DARKKKK**__**AUSTIN**__ kind of. _

_*also the story __**does**__**not**__ take place in Miami bc idk I don't think Florida is a place where everything that happens in this story will happen there?*_

_Disclaimer? I do __**NOT**__ own A&A, or the songs I will use throughout the story._

It was a dark windy in New York City. Ally was walking alone in the dark street of New York, no one in sight. If something were to happen no one would know. She felt as if something was watching her, she turned around and saw that no one was there.

Her speed increased but grew gradually faster when she heard footsteps behind her.

"_oh god…."_

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a dark alley. She screamed and kicked at the body behind her. She saw that it was a tall man with green eyes and black hair. The man covered her mouth so you could only hear muffled cries of help.

"You think you can get away that easily, do you?" he smirked when he saw fear in her eyes.

His free hand traveled down south, he unbuttoned of her pants and let them settle around her ankles. Ally struggled to be freed she shook her whole body trying to loosen his tight grip on her.

Ally found an opportunity to punch the man square in the jaw, and scream for help again.

"You bitch." He sneered. Ally felt a hand punch her straight into her jaw. She felt the same pain on her stomach making her fall to the ground and receiver a kick on the side. Before losing consciousness she saw the man on the floor with a teenage boy around her age on top of him.

The man that tried to rape her received many hits in the face; you couldn't recognize him with all the blood oozing out.

With one last punch the boy gave the man, Ally was unconscious.

…**ha…ha…ha…**

Ally woke up to the smell of hand sanitizer, and the beeping of a monitor beside her. She woke up to see white, white walls, white blankets, white everything. That could only mean one thing right?

She was in the hospital.

Memories from last night came back. How she was walking alone in a quite dangerous place, how she almost got raped, and how a mysterious boy came to her rescue. She wondered what would've happened if he hadn't shown up. Would she have been dead right at this moment? Or would she have made it out alive?

"Ah…. Ms. Dawson I see you're awake now. How are you feeling?" Dr. Thomas asked with a bright smile.

"Im feeling a bit better, but I have one question. How did I end up in the hospital?" she asked clearly confused.

"A young boy around your age came in with you in his arms, demanding someone would help you. He left about an hour after you were checked in. If it weren't for him you would've been dead." He looked through Ally's papers. "You have bruises on your jaw, stomach, and rib area. You have two broken ribs you will need lots of rest. I advise you not to go out for a week; you will also be released today." Dr. Thomas told her before leaving the room.

Ally's mind went back to her savior. What would have she done without him? She clearly wasn't able to fight for herself in the condition she was in. She wanted to know why he came to her rescue. He could've just ignored her; he could've just let her die there.

Who is he? Ally was desperate to find out.

Why he did it? She doesn't know.

But she was determined to find out. She will find out somehow, someway.

She looked at the clock beside her bed,

"_Two thirty huh? What better way to kill time by taking a nap…" _and closed her eyes into a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain boy that saved her life.

_SO WHADYA THINK? Yay or nay? this was just the prologue, I think I might write the second chapter now bc im certain my readers will __**LOVE**__ this story. I will probs update again next week before school starts. The second chapter is really juicy btw ;)_

_Follow me on tumblr please? Hey-now-baby_

_**Until next time seeee yaaaa! **_


End file.
